


Running Into You

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson being reckless, Coulson has a thing for Skye being in control, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Secret Relationship, Skye saves Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Aftershocks, speculative.  Skye saves Coulson from her father's band of villains, and Coulson starts running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Into You

She was back in his office again, staring at him sitting behind the desk.

A few small details caught her attention.

The glass panes her powers had shattered had been restored. The record player looked like it hadn't been touched. Files had piled up. And there were a few new books on the shelves, probably recommendations from May's ex, since they were about psychology.

" _Thank you._ "

Him splitting the silence forced her eyes back over to him.

"It was nothing," she said shyly, tilting her head, walking closer to his desk.

"It was _something_ ," he said, with a smile. Coulson looked like someone had turned on a switch inside of him, all lit from within.

 _She_ , after all, had saved _him_.

Staring back, she tried to decide what to do with such evident admiration and excitement, finding she couldn't keep hold of his eyes.

"Sometimes it's difficult to control it," she said, moving to touch the top of his desk, drawing her fingers across the surface as she lightly touched the pen in its holder.

It made a tiny tinkling noise as it began to vibrate.

"I kind of liked it when you ripped up an entire soccer field," he said, putting his hand on the pen to make it stop. "But, that's just me."

She almost laughed but caught herself, as he sat back in his chair. "Who's going to pay for that, by the way?" she asked. "With great powers come...massive property damage," she half-joked.

"The people that provoked it," he answered, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket. "Some of them have deep pockets."

"My father doesn't," she said, watching him circle the desk to stand before her.

" _No_ ," he said. "I'll make sure he gets some help."

"I don't think he wants it," she replied.

The pained expression on his face forced her eyebrows together, and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You did the right thing," he said, touching her elbow gently. "You always do."

She nodded, eyes on his face, letting them review it up and close. A few bumps and bruises, and that strange spot just above his eyebrow that seemed to have a perpetual stitch on it. That face she'd thought about every day since she'd been shut away. She had it memorized pretty well.

"Have you figured it all out?" he asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"That's a loaded question," she replied, not sure if he was referring to her or to himself. She crossed her arms as he pulled back his hand. "One, I guess, I'm still wrestling with."

"Dinner?" he asked, out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"You still eat, right?"

"What does that even mean?" she asked, shoving at his arm with her hand.

"Have dinner with me," he said again. "Since you rescued me, it's the least I can do."

"Alright," she said, looking at his flirty expression suspiciously as he raised his eyebrows in reply then headed towards the door.

"I'll come get you. In 20?" he paused, as she nodded her agreement, watching him bounce down the stairs.

 

***

  
"I don't know about this," she said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

He was standing in her door wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and looking confused.

"What if someone sees us?" she went on.

"Doing what? Getting dinner?" he said, shrugging, knotting his eyebrows together.

"Coulson," she said, crossing her arms. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Can we discuss this behind closed doors?" he said, looking over his shoulder and lowering his voice.

She waved him in and shut the door behind them.

"They've already talked about us like we're collaborators or that I have alien powers to control you."

"So... _no_ to dinner?" he said, narrowing his eyes, then cocking his head. " _Breakfast?_ "

"This isn't funny," she said, as he started to smile. "You should care about this!"

"Skye," he said, reaching forward tentatively to touch her arms. "I _do_ care. I just wanted to celebrate, that's all. Us having another win. Together."

"You need to have better judgement, sir," she said. "Be _just_ a little more cautious?"

He swallowed, looked away, properly chastised, then back up at her. "What do you suggest?"

"We should...sneak out?"

"It'll all track on camera," he said, challenging her.

"Yes, and you can make sure the Koenigs are the only ones who see that. It's the rest of the team I'm worried about."

"Deal," he said, offering her his hand.

"Alright," she said, taking it and shaking.

"Besides," he said, "I know a few shortcuts," he tugged on her fingers. "Let's go."

Opening the door he poked his head out and looked around, then pulled her after him across the hall and around the corner.

As they rounded it her expression let him know she was trying not to crack at the absurdity of it all.

Licking his lower lip, he tipped his head towards the corner's edge and then let go of her hand, then slipped his fingers in between hers to lock them together.

He looked at her for just a moment, seeing the flash of heat in her eyes, and pulled himself together enough to head down the hall and then around the corner into a dead end as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Quite an impressive display today," they heard Bobbi saying. "She tore that field apart with _her mind_."

Coulson's head turned back to Skye, watching her as she listened to the conversation.

"Not quite," Simmons replied. They had stopped right in front of the corridor to continue their conversation. "I believe she's using brainwaves to communicate with seismic energy. It's really _astounding_. Fitz is developing something he thinks will help her focus it."

"No denying it came in handy," Bobbi answered. "There are other people out there like her. With these kinds of powers."

"I know," Simmons said. She sounded troubled.

The conversation had hit a distinctive lull as the two women parted ways and they listened to their footsteps fall away.

"This is _exactly_ the kind of thing I was talking about," Skye hushed, leaning close to him. "If they think I'm influencing you, in any way..."

"It's too late for that," he cut her off, his eyes roving all over her face in the low-lit corner.

She pushed him up against the brick and kissed him, hard, worried for a second she'd been too rough, then tossing the thought aside when he kissed back, tangling his hand in her hair grabbing her tight against him, fingers against the small of her back.

He came up for air saying her name.

Catching his breath, he glanced down and slide his hand along the wall until he found the spot that he was looking for.  Part of the wall moved aside as he took her hand again and looked into darkness at the hidden passage.

" _Let's go_."

  
***

"Do you wonder about it?" she asked, digging her fork and twisting into the bowl of pasta they were sharing.

She was leaned against his shoulder in a round red vinyl-clad booth tucked away in the corner. Old-school Italian place, probably had been there for four generations.

He'd said the food was authentic and that it was always dark and quiet, probably because the mob owned it, but, he wasn't really concerned about the mob because his date could make earthquakes.

"You mean about our connection?" he asked. "You obviously do."

Finishing her bite, she put her fork down. "I've wondered," she said. "The timing of everything, how it's felt orchestrated at times and so intense."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're really intense," she nodded at him.

"When I was being controlled and I carved," he said, taking her hand. "I felt like I was outside of myself at times. It was strange and horrific, but, I knew that was what it felt like to lose control." He was tracing over her hand with his other finger. "When it left, that lifted away. And my feelings for you were unchanged," he said, locking his eyes with hers.

"You went down into that temple," she started. "Even knowing..."

" _Because I love you_ ," he said. "It's that simple, Skye. Not some outside force controlling me."

She leaned forward and gave him another slow, soft kiss, brushing her hand against his cheek, the line of his jaw. He seemed so vulnerable like this. And they'd been doing this all night, this back and forth. It made her realize just how much she'd always wanted to touch him, but letting her doubts and fears call it into question.

"Such a powerful thing," he said, touching back, brushing his thumb against her lips.

She slid her hand along his knee, that tingling feeling crawling through her anew, and his mouth was on hers, gentleness replaced by something stoking, aching. Her hand twisted into his t-shirt, and he leaned them back, dipping her so that he could kiss her more deeply, as she let go to grasp his neck, anchoring herself there.

"That was something," she said, staring up at him, held in his arms.

"Got a lot to measure up to," he said, pulling her up with him.

He looked around the near-empty restaurant and smoothed down the front of his shirt.

"When we sneak back in," he said, sliding his hand over hers, "Would you like to sneak into my bed as well?"

"Smooth, Coulson," she said, fluttering her eyelids.

"I'm not really that smooth, Skye," he said, picking his fork up and swirling noodles around it. "I'm sure you've noticed by now."

"I've noticed," she said, coyly.

"At least, not when it comes to you," he answered, directing his fork towards her mouth, then as her lips parted he swiped it away and ate it.

"You jerk," she said, shoving his shoulder with hers.

The sound of him laughing deep in his chest made her smile.

 

***

  
"The temple didn't take control of you, did it?"

He paused for a moment, his hands resting on her hips settled across him, pinning him against his own bed. "No."

"Is it because, you're like me?" she asked, tracing her finger along the scar on his chest.

"I'm not sure," he said, his breath catching.

Somehow, he was completely naked under her, and she was on top still wearing her t-shirt and underwear.

She'd managed to completely undress him. How hypnotic, the way her hands had been so curious and eager, like she was memorizing him. He'd tried to get in a few kisses, but she kept drawing his hands aside so she could touch him.

Then she'd pushed him back on the bed as she slipped out of her boots and jeans, straddling him, as he tried to hold it together, already hard and greedy.

"Does it make you nervous?" she asked, running her fingers through the trail of hair down his stomach.

"No," he said, sliding his hand behind her head and sitting up to bring their mouths together.

She fell forward and braced herself against the bed with one arm as he kissed her, his tongue pressing against hers, drawing her deeper.

"You're being reckless," she warned, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," he said, offering up a hushed confession as he hooked his thumb beneath the lace of her underwear. "You have that effect on me."

Getting to her knees, she kissed him as he slid her underwear down her legs, stepping out of them, and then sat up and tugged at the bottom of her shirt, taking it off over her head and tossing it to the floor.

His hands covered her breasts as her hair came to rest against her shoulders. Then he mouthed her neck, and her shoulder, planting a trail of kisses down to her nipple.

When he ran his tongue over it, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest against him, moaning as he sucked, his hands sliding down her back and over the contours of her ass.

She drew her knee up between his legs and felt his groan vibrate through her.

Her growing suspicion was confirmed when she pressed her thumb against his lower lip and sent a tiny tremor through it. He sucked it into his mouth with a pleading noise.

She pushed him to the bed until he was on his back, biting her lip as her hand trailed down his chest and over his stomach, until she had him in her hand.

"Skye," he pleaded, following her eyes with his as she settled next to him on the bed.

"The Director of SHIELD," she teased. "Coming apart in my hands," she went on, sending a vibration through her hand into his cock that sent him arching off the bed.

" _Please_ ," he begged, reaching for her face, kissing her sweetly.

The rawness in his blue eyes then gave her the same intensely protective feelings for him it always did. "We have to be careful," she instructed, touching her hand to his hair. "Take care of each other. We can't afford to be..."

"You asked me if I ever felt like running," he interrupted, sliding his hand up the length of her arm, to her shoulder.

"And you said _sometimes_ ," she replied.

"I know where I'm running," he smiled. "If that's okay with you."

She nodded at him, half-smiling at his confession, her hand cupping the side of his face as he turned in to kiss it.

"In that case, where were we?"


End file.
